parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Fanny
Aunt Fanny (or Aunt Fan as she was called in the UK version of the film) is a supporting character in Robots. She is voiced by Jennifer Coolidge. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Aunt Fanny is a large, red and white colored, snail-like robot with dark blue eyes. Her most notable feature is her enormous backside, which resembles a snail's shell. It is held up by a single wheel and can be used to store things, or even other robots. Her front end is much smaller than her rear; and sports arms and legs just like all the other robots. She wears a very large hat-like object on her head, which is adorned with numerous decorations. Personality Aunt Fanny is a kindly, generous, motherly figure toward broken, "outmoded" robots. She took in Fender, Piper, Crank, Lug, and Diesel when they had nowhere else to go, allowing them to stay in her boarding house, making them her possible adoptive sons and daughter or adoptive nephews and niece. She instantly takes a liking to Rodney, and comes to say goodbye to him when he wants to return to Rivet Town. She is known for being "a little artsy-fartsy," a reference to how prone she is to farting. In a contest among the "Rusties," wherein they made arm farts, she revealed her gassiness, as she actually farted, killing a nearby streetlamp. Aunt Fanny also has a sentimental crush on Bigweld. She seems to be a pacifist, as she states at one point in the movie that "Fighting never solved anything". However, this could be false because in the final fight scene, she is shown knocking Madame Gasket's henchmen aside with her rear end which is proven to be her weapon. At the end of the film, she is shown dancing with Bigweld in Rivet Town. Gallery ImagesCAYJWRLI.jpg untitled001.png AuntFan.png RodneyandAuntFan.png Aunt-fanny-robots-0.74.jpg Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Aunt Fanny has been voiced by Jennifer Coolidge, who has also voiced Mary Meh from The Emoji Movie, ''Durmessa from Hell and Back, Jaclyn from ''IGOR, ''Carol Sue in Dreamworks' ''B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations ''and American Designer in ''Zoolander Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Rusties Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:2005 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar